vs_profiles_indexingfandomcom-20200214-history
Demigra
|-|Demon God (Base)= |-|Demon God (Giant)= |-|Makyouka Form= 1= |-|2= Summary Demigra, also referred to as Demon God Demigra, is a recurring antagonist in the Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Heroes video games. Along with being one of the Demon Gods, Demigra is one of the main contributors to the creation of the Demon Realm as well as a former member of the Dark Empire. He is the main antagonist and the final boss of the main storyline of Dragon Ball Xenoverse, where his goal was to escape the Crack of Time; a realm in which he was imprisoned by the Supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa, for over 75 million years; and take over all of Space-Time, all the while destroying the entirety of Dragon Ball's history in the process and later recreating it in his own image. Additionally, he made a few appearances during the DLC cutscenes of the sequel to Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Demigra is also a recurring villain in Dragon Ball Heroes, where serves as a main enemy of the Time Patrollers, going up against the likes of Xeno Goku. Demigra's personality can be best described as a God Complex, as he believes that he is the one worthy of ruling all of space and time, demonstrating animosity towards the Supreme Kai of Time and believing himself to be even more worthy of the role than her. He is a prideful yet arrogant demon, finding enjoyment out of sometimes toying with his opponents. Due to his time spent trapped in the Crack of Time, he has also developed tremendous patience and persistence, having completely ignored the idea of giving up on achieving his goals after so many attempts and such a long wait. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A | At least Low 2-B | 2-B | 2-B | Low 1-C Name: Demigra, Demon God Demigra, Majin Demigra Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse Age: Over 75,000,000 years Classification: Wizard | Demon God Powers and Abilities: |-|Wizard Demigra=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Flight, Ki Manipulation], Energy Projection, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Magic |-|Demon God Demigra=All previous abilities, Godly Physiology, superior Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Reactive Evolution (Was gradually growing in power whilst he was imprisoned in the Crack of Time), Teleportation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sealing (Can seal his opponents in shackles of time. While this ability is shown to be temporary in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, that is possibly due to game mechanics), BFR, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Resurrection (Resurrected himself after his physical body, as well as his "essence", were completely annihilated in both Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Heroes), Regeneration Negation (Mid-High; Pinned down and could have killed the Future Warrior, even when the latter is a Namekian or a Majin), Possession, Illusion Creation, Invisibility, Portal Creation, Wormhole Creation, Transmutation and Absorption (Turned Toki-Toki into a piece of candy, before eating him and absorbing all of his powers), Reality Warping (Warped all of Toki-Toki City upon escaping the Crack of Time), Physics Manipulation (A major contributor to the creation of the Demon Realm, a place where magic overrules the laws of physics), Non-Corporeal and [Nigh-Omnipresence (In his Evil Energy state), Clairvoyance (Via his Divination Orb), Corruption] and Mind Control (Was capable of mind-controlling and, through the use of evil energy, corrupting Broly, Vegeta, as well as many other warriors, whom previously resisted and broke out of mind control, effectively bypassing their resistances to it and even Gohan's pure heart. It should be noted that this resistance bypassing only applies to the abilities mentioned in this justification), Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to: Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God), Magic, Corruption, Mind Control, Morality Manipulation (As a God, Demigra is resistant to magical abilities and mind-altering abilities similar to his own), and possibly Power Mimicry (It is impossible for the Future Warrior to gain any of Demigra's abilities or skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, although this is possibly due to some game-balancing), Acausality (Type 1; The Time Breakers tampering with history and the timelines caused many time paradoxes, distortions and anomalies. However, Demigra was never shown to be affected by this, not even when he himself was causing the distortions) |-|Post-Toki Toki Absorption=All previous abilities boosted to the current level, superior Space-Time Manipulation (Absorbed the embodiment of space-time itself, Toki-Toki), Existence Erasure (multiple times, that he would have erased the Future Warrior to the point where they would have never even existed), Intangibility (Can turn into sentient energy via Boiling Burg) |-|Dragon Ball Heroes=All previous abilities boosted to the current level, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation] and Void Manipulation (Created a non-existent castle and connected said castle to the Crack of Time, which is a 4th-dimensional space), Probability Manipulation and One Hit Kill (By raising Miracle CI to Perfect, he can greatly increase the chances of his attacks harming his opponent and, in turn, decrease the chances of said attacks missing, being dodged, or being stopped. This can also function as a one-shot attack), Power Nullification and Statistics Reduction (Able to seal his opponent's abilities, as well as significantly reduce their power), Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Via Lightning Distortion), superior Reality Warping (Was causing possibilities to overflow and completely unrelated timelines to interact with each other), Life Manipulation (Using "Draw", Demigra can steal his opponent's life force and use it to heal himself before detonating it), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Possesses the ability to create pocket dimensions), Fusionism and Immortality (Type 8; Stole the powers of Towa, who was going to merge the Demon Realm with the entire multiverse and is capable of reviving herself thanks to hatred), Resistance to: Manipulation Probability Manipulation, Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (Gods are immune to Android 21's waves, which affected Krillin's memories, swapped souls, and drastically weakened the Z-Fighters) Attack Potency: High Universe level (Fought Chronoa, whom as a regular Kaioshin should be comparable to the rest of the Toeiverse Kaioshins, whom are capable of fighting Majin Buu) | At least Low Multiverse level (Comparable to the Supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa, who is able to merge timelines together and fit them into a single scroll) | Multiverse level (Stated to have gained control over all of space and time. Absorbed the embodiment of space-time, Toki-Toki, and with the latter's powers, he was going to destroy all of history and recreate it in his own image, as well as destroy the Time Vault. There have been numerous statements indicating countless timelines and history being infinite, including a statement by the Time Patrollers, Fu and a V-Jump scan. Though there are infinite possibilities, this statement by Android 16 implies that they are yet to actually exist. There are many timelines, points in history and possibilities that possess their own flow of space-time and have no effect on history. After turning into his Giant Demon God form, Demigra became much more powerful than before, with the battle between himself and the Future Warrior, in addition to Saiyan-Beyond-God Super Saiyan 3 Goku when the conditions are met, causing the Crack of Time, a realm separate to the dimension of time in which Dragon Ball's history can be viewed as 4th-dimensional crystals, to crumble. This puts Demigra at a very high end of 2-B, as we can deduce that the Crack of Time is practically another set of Dragon Ball's history, while even the smallest of things and possibilities across the present universes lead to the creation of timelines, a concept that has been inherited in the videogames) | Multiverse level (Originating from an alternate timeline, this Demigra was recruited by Dabura during the Infinite History Saga to serve as backup, fighting the Xenoverse 2 Future Warrior and their master alongside him, albeit he was defeated and killed in the process. This battle alone, however, is enough to put this Demigra above the likes of Final Form Mira and his Giant Demon God Form in Xenoverse) | Low Extradimensional Multiverse level (Transcended space and Dragon Ball Heroes in its entirety, entering a dimension known as the "Real World", primarily known as the "Over World" - A realm which views Dragon Ball as a fictional arcade game, implying that it is higher-dimensional. However, there are other statements to support this claim. As previously stated, Demigra had to transcend space-time and Dragon Ball Heroes as a whole in order to access the "Real World". Additionally, the citizens of said world are required to use arcade machines in order to interact with the videogame and even view the Dragon Ball Multiverse as manga. Stole the powers of Towa, who created "Dimensional Doors" powered by Dark Ki, which can also transcend space and Dragon Ball Heroes as a whole. According to a friend of Beat's, travelling from the "Real World" is a dimensional transfer. In the Nintendo Switch version of Super Dragon Ball Heroes, transcending to the "Real World" is referred to as "overcoming the barrier between dimensions". Overloaded the multiverse with overflowing possibilities, when history has been stated, yet again, to be infinite on multiple occasions. Bestowed his powers to Chamel, who was collapsing the "Real World". Comparable to Demon God Salsa, who literally played Ultimate Mission X, which consists of Dragon Ball Heroes' cosmology with the exclusion of the "Real World". Assisted the Time Patrollers in the war against the Dark Empire, and should be superior to Roberu, who deflected a Kamehameha from a much stronger Xeno Goku, indicating that he himself has gotten much more powerful than when he previously fought him. Should be superior to Sealas, who can form extradimensional space recreated the entirety of Dragon Ball - history, the Crack of Time and all - in the form of a "real" version of it that is existentially on-par with the "Real World") Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable (Can fight in the Crack of Time, which is separate to the dimension of time and beyond space-time), Nigh-Omnipresent via Evil Energy (Even though he was killed by the Future Warrior and Goku, Demigra's Evil Energy still existed in other timelines, possessed warriors from Dragon Ball's history, and distorted said timelines) | Immeasurable (Said to transcend space and time), Nigh-Omnipresent via Evil Energy | Immeasurable, Nigh-Omnipresent via Evil Energy | Immeasurable (Transcended space and the entirety of Dragon Ball Heroes, breaching a higher-dimension in the Real World. Comparable to Towa, Mira and Time Breaker Bardock, who were capable of moving in places that do not exist in history and are outside of space-time), Nigh-Omnipresent via Evil Energy Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, Immeasurable via Telekinesis (Using his telekinetic abilities, Demigra is capable of lifting timelines and propelling them towards his opponent) Striking Strength: High Universal | At least Low Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal | Low Extradimensional Multiversal Durability: High Universe level | At least Low Multiverse level | Multiverse level (Can fight on par with, and tank attacks from. the Future Warrior and Saiyan-Beyond-God Goku) | Multiverse level | Low Extradimensional Multiverse level (Fought against Xeno Goku and other Time Patrollers, and managed to survive the battles against them) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard Melee Range. Unknown via Ki Blasts and Attacks | Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range via his staff. At least Low Multiversal via Ki Blasts and Attacks | Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range via his staff. Multiversal via Ki blasts and Attacks | Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range via his staff. Multiversal via Ki blasts and Attacks | Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range via his staff (Base form only). Low Extradimensional Multiversal via Ki Blasts, Attacks and Wormholes. Standard Equipment: His Staff and his Divination Orb (Only in his Base Form), the Shirogame Fortress (Only in Dragon Ball Heroes) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Received training to become the Supreme Kai of Time and was a candidate for obtaining said role. Possesses over seventy-five million years of experience, perceiving different timelines and events. Constructed a plan to take over all of space-time and recreate history in his own image, which nearly succeeded. Possesses magic which "transcends human knowledge", which should include that of Bulma and Dr. Gero, who can invent time-travelling machines and androids capable of wiping out entire stars, solar systems and universes) Weaknesses: With Toki-Toki absorbed, it is possible for the latter to regain control of his powers from Demigra. However, this only applies to his Xenoverse version with Toki-Toki absorbed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flight: Demigra is capable of flight using his ki and/or magic prowess. * Ki Blast: The most basic form of ki attack. * Soul Flame: Wizard Demigra's technique used in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Demigra's Mirage: Demigra creates a solid mirage of himself which holds a certain amount of his power. He can then appear through the mirage and interact with the world even while trapped in the Crack of Time. * Majin Emblem: Demigra places his symbol on the palm of the target and eventually the symbol will explode unless removed. * Dark Magic: '''A powerful dark magic utilized by Demigra to power up people into Villainous Mode, transform them or manipulate them. ** '''Demigra's Wormhole: Demigra is able to create Wormholes using his magic. They can be timed to attack specific eras and are capable of infecting and control people with Demigra's Dark Magic. They can function autonomously, allowing them to remain even after Demigra's death. * Time Travel: Demigra is capable of time-travelling himself and others. * Energy Boil: Demigra's Evasive Skill where he surrounds himself with energy, teleports, then gathers ki. * Instantaneous Movement: Demigra is capable of teleportation. * Rage Saucer: A rapid rush that teleports to the opponent and continues thrice. * Energy Cannon: Demigra summons three, small energy black holes around himself which fire projectiles toward the enemy. In the end, he throws three large projectiles which home on the enemy and chase him. * Time Shackles: Demigra creates a void where the opponent is before trapping them inside it briefly and violently launching them out. * Tricky Strike: This attack is split into three variants: ** Teleporting Uppercut – Demigra teleports himself toward the enemy and strikes with a powerful uppercut. ** Teleporting Punch – Demigra teleports toward the enemy and strikes them with a powerful forward punch that creates an explosion. ** Boiling Breath – Demigra teleports toward the enemy and spits a blue energy cloud out of his mouth toward them. If the latter doesn't escape and is in the right place, the cloud will form and start damaging them. * Bloody Sauce: Demigra shoots five scattered energy balls, which reduce the opponent's speed on-impact. * Boiling Ball: Demigra teleports away from the enemy and charges dark energy, then transforms himself into three spinning large dark energy spheres around the Time Rift that target the enemy, If enemy is hit he is sent flying or stunned. Final Demigra can not be targeted while transformed but if he is hit whilst in this form he is stunned for a short time giving the enemy chance to strike him for free. This move only works when he is in the "Time Rift" stage. * Power Smack: Demigra raises his two hands and then hits the opponent with them, causing him to flee down. * Teleport: Demigra is capable of Teleporting when in danger. He crosses hands and then teleports away from enemy to avoid damage. This ability is regularly used by the CPU. Many players may mistake this for his Tricky Strike, however unlike Tricky Strike, Demigra does not attack after teleporting, and this is only an evasive technique. * Seasoning Arrow: Demigra summons a barrage of energy arrows from the sky that explode upon reaching the ground. In the cutscene version, Demigra sends a barrage of red copies of his staff at his opponents. Once hit, they are pinned to the ground by a force field that emits from his staff. This ability is Demigra's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. * Transformation: Demigra is capable of transforming into his Giant Demon God form and his Makyouka form, the latter of which is his most powerful transformation. * Energy Jet: Demigra's Ultimate attack in his base form. He creates a massive energy ball that chases the opponent and explodes on impact. In-game beta data refers to it as Demigra's Ultimate. * Boiling Burg: Giant Demigra's Ultimate attack. He summons multiple dark energy pillars which chase and strike the opponent, similarly to Dragon Thunder in the Budokai series. When he performs the attack he can't be targeted with a lock-on and any special move which requires lock-on to be activated becomes useless. This move becomes used by the CPU when his health is halved. In-game beta data refers to it as Giant Demigra's Ultimate. * Candy Beam: Used by Demigra in order to turn Toki-Toki into a piece of candy so that he could eat Toki-Toki and gain the power of Space and Time. * Boiling Fist: The final attack utilized by Demigra, where he wraps himself in a Nova Strike-like aura whilst charging his fist with energy, and then rushes at the enemy. It was named in Dragon Ball Heroes, and is Makyouka Demigra's Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. * God of Time and Space: After absorbing Toki-Toki, Demigra becomes a new god who controls time and space. In this state Demigra becomes much more powerful than he previously was; jumping from being weaker than Potential Unleashed Gohan to being comparable with Super Saiyan God Goku. He also gains much greater manipulation of time than before. In this state he possesses godly ki (which he may or may not have possessed beforehand). Young Demigra of seventy five million years in the past chronologically first temporarily gains this state prior to even becoming a Demon God during the foundation of the Demon Realm thanks to his future Demon God self coming back in time to aid him. However he is defeated alongside his future self. * Demon God: After managing to gather enough Kiri, Demigra turned into a Demon God - giving him overwhelming power and black magic that transcends human knowledge. * Giant Demon God: Demigra's giant transformation, taken on by utilizing every ounce of his divine power. In this form the Demon God transforms into a large blue monstrous form resembling a demonic dragon. His hair grows down to his back, similar to Super Saiyan 3. He has also grown huge black horns on both his shoulders and head. After becoming the God of Time and then taking on this form, his power trumps even that of Super Saiyan 3 Goku (post-''Battle of Gods''). This form is playable for the first time in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the ninth mission of the God Mission series (GDM9). * Makyouka Form: Demigra eventually attains a stronger transformation than his Giant Demon God Form, known as Makyouka Form, he appears using it after he is defeated in former form in Dragon Ball Heroes. The appearance is that of a "hybrid" form between a humanoid state and his Final Form transformation. He appears much smaller than his Final Form and without clothing covering the upper part of his body, he retains both the red hair but much smaller, straightened up, and spiky as well as the lower part of the Final Form, such as the tail and blue colored legs. His pupils turn dark red and his sclera turns black. This form was revealed in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the ninth mission of the God Mission series (GDM9). The transformation then becomes playable in the tenth mission (GDM10). * Shirogame Fortress: A large turtle-like fortress utilized by Demigra. Debuted in the Demigra Assault Saga. Key: Wizard Demigra | Demon God Demigra | Dragon Ball Xenoverse | Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 | Dragon Ball Heroes Note: Credit to Dragon Ball Wiki for the Notable Attack/Techniques section. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Transmutation Users